Love Endures All Things
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare realizes her love for Eli will never end no matter how much they try and confronts him


**The POV switches throughout this from first person(Clare) to third person but I hope it works. **

**This would technically take place after Drop the World I guess or anywhere after the breakup honestly.**

**Enjoy**

Who was I kidding?

Who was I trying to convince?

I for sure knew I told a lie

A complete utter lie

A lie not being the point

I am still madly, deeply in love with him but of course it doesn't matter anymore. He's moved on. I moved or so he thinks. I am putting on a complete act to try to get over him but it will never happen. I try and try, how hard can it be? I wipe the tear that trickled down my face as I sat in the back of my creative writing class gazing at the side of his face. I was expected to write a piece on a life changing experience.

He _was _my life changing experience.

Which brought upon the tears. She sat in the corner in the back of the room with her palms buried in her hair as she silently sobbed. She looked up to towards him again and caught his glance. Her face filled with blush and she immediately hid her face and buried it in her arms.

How do I go about this?

How do I let him know that I can't even sleep in my bed anymore without thinking about us together?

How do I let him know that I've switched my seat and locker because I can't be within close distance and was even willing to switch my class to no avail.

How do I inform him that I'm still in love with him and I can never love again…because of him?

The bell rang and I glanced up and realized the period had come to an end and my piece wasn't written. I looked down at my paper that read a heading and a title but nothing more. What excuse can I make up within .5 seco-"

"Ms. Edwards, your assignment."

I tried to look beyond Ms. Dawes to catch Eli before he left. He was always a slow packer to my advantage.

"I didn't do it, I apologize dearly but I will make it up. I'm sorry." I threw my stuff in my bag, not caring for organization. She sped to the front of the class and lightly tugged his arm before he pulled back.

He turned around to her, shock and confusion filling his eyes.

"Hi." She shyly spoke.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" He nodded and interlocked their hands, leading them outside. She studied their hands as he walked her out. They formed perfectly together and she couldn't help but think this is how it was supposed to be. Not awkward hi's and bye's every day. She looked up to him and realized he cut or more so trimmed his hair…and looked more together. Maybe he was better without her.

They stopped outside the school, realizing everyone had departed. It was raining and Eli looked at Clare, "I don't have my car so…"

"It's okay." She shook her head. "I like the rain." Eli nodded and held in a smile being familiar with that. When it rain, they would stay cuddled on his swing on the porch. He couldn't help but miss those days. Eli sat down on the top step and Clare followed. They both tugged up their hoodies, trying to prevent the rain from getting in their eyes.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Eli questioned.

Clare bit her inner cheek and a sudden rush of nervousness rushed over her. She felt nervous at their close proximity and the emptiness of the area. They sat in silence for a while until Eli spoke up.

"Um Clare, I would like to get home. It's pouring."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-I don't know to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I still love you." She spat out. She glanced down at her intertwined hands not daring to gaze into his eyes after what she just admitted. She didn't hear a response and hesitantly glanced up at him and realized he was looking elsewhere, simply confused.

"Are you okay?" She queried gaining the courage to look up to him.

"No." Eli snorted at the confusion of his mind state. "Why would you tell me that?"

Clare looked up to him, "I thought you actually wanted the truth."

"You cant do this to me. You cant abandon me, tell me you still love and expect magic to just happen. We broke up for a reason."

"You're the one who crashed your car for us to actually stay together and now you're throwing it all away?"

"I didn't throw it away." He yelled accusingly. "You did. I was too intense remember? I scared you, what ever happened to that?"

"I was wrong." She softly spoke. "I was scared. Eli, I'm 15. Its overwhelming to deal with that especially since its my first real relationship. I'm sorry for leaving you but it was a mistake and I'm willing to try this again."

Eli shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You cant do that. You cant talk tell me all this shit and then try to get back with me. Its not that easy."

Clare flinched as he curse, dissecting the anger in his voice. "Are you really that mad at me? It's been months Eli, I thought you loved me enough to actually want to get back together."

"I love you undoubtedly but you broke up with me for a reason. And if we don't solve anything, its gonna end the same way and I don't want us either of us to get hurt like that again."

"So that's it?" She asked still holding on. That he would want to try again. "We're not getting back together?"

Eli shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Clare's mouth fell agape as tears trickled down her face and she was thankful the rain overpowered it. Or at least she hoped.

She didn't respond and grabbed her green and black bag, throwing it over her shoulder and began to walk off, wiping her tears.

She suddenly felt Eli pull her back by her arm and she tried to loosen his grip.

"What Eli? You already told me how you feel."

"I do love you."

"But?"

"I'm scared." He declared.

"Of what? What can you possibly be scared of that you don't wanna have what we once did?"

"I don't wanna lose you again. I don't want Fitz or any other guy wanting you. I don't want to pressure you, I want to love you and give you everything I can but I cant."

"You are everything I want Eli and unless you do it, I'm never leaving you."

"You said that last time."

"But I know what to expect and I know I want you. Please." She begged wiping her tears and the rain drops that were packing on her face and pulled the hood further on her head.

"You cant do what you did Clare. You broke me in pieces, please don't do it again."

"Does this mean you'll give us another chance? Try this again?"

He pulled her closer, one hand gripping her waist and the other gripping her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers and she happily replied. He immediately dove his tongue in her mouth catching up on a long period of missing out. He loved her taste of her soft lips and her sweet tongue. The taste her mouth remained the same and he loved it. She felt him grip his neck, pulling the hood off his head, running her fingers through his wet locks. She wrapped one leg around his and he got the hint picking her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt Clare deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue further in his mouth as he gripped her hips tighter. She pulled back heavily breathing against his lips as they made penetrating eye contact as the rain fell between and around them.

"I love you so much." He heavily breathed.

"I love you too." She honestly responded. "I want this so bad."

He gripped her cheeks again and rekindled the heartfelt kiss, catching up on lost time.

_ Love is Patient_

_ Love is Kind_

_ Love is not Jealous_

_ Love is not arrogant or rude_

_ It does not insist on its own way_

_ It is not resentful_

_ Love bares all things, Believes all things, Hopes all things_

**_ Love endures all things_**


End file.
